Surang Tu'Lok Sin
Backstory Surang Tu’lok Sin ''' “Half-Giant (Goliath)” Class:Cleric Alignment: Lawful Evil ''' In the forty third generation after the great rebellion by Unlok Sin, Goliath kin had founded new Sky-Citadels all across the wide expanse of the “Sulmina” mountains. In this era post the events of the rebellion and since the expanse by previous rulers and Goliath Warminds. Here is where the boy who ventured south to rise a new empire in Astoria originated from. In the first Sky-Citadel “Guthomeg” he was born. By now the culture had changed among the Goliath, now the name “Sin” brought only unobtainable expectations and weight to bare across the shoulders of those so young, rather than inspire them to strive to reach such renown. This how ever did not phase Surang and instead of rejecting his name sake he tried to carry this name with pride even with all the weight of him expected to be so great. He struggled to complete his studies at the Warmind academy and struggled to keep the balance of his hopes and desires. Soon enough though in a short ten years he completed his training and graduated to being a Warmind. In the month to follow he prepped for his new station as a captain of the guard at the eastern overlook. On the day of his arrival the troops where gathered for a roll call and meeting to meet their new commander. This is where the first large strike of the curse on the name “Sin” struck on that day the clouds broke below to revel that dwarf invaders where scaling the mountain to assault the Citadel. The guard being gathered for this meeting just so happened to co-and-side with the day these Dwarves where to arrive. Caught off guard and with little battle readiness. Numerus Dwarves escaped into the city and killed hundreds of Goliath citizens before they were chased back down the mountain. With this incident a trial was called and Surang was demoted only. Avoiding death by combat and execution for failure. Then once reassigned as a sentry guard in the main district of “Guthomeg” a few year passed of relative ease. Till one day a Giant slaver broke into the city and stole dozen people to be sold. When Surang finally tracked him down, instead of giving in and coming peacefully the slaver killed the innocent and attempted to flee where them where ambushed in a chase, by a Dwarven death squad. Finally killing all of them he returned to the Sky-Citadel. This time he was blamed for the deaths and was on the verge of being banished before he volunteered for a scouting mission south into the wilds to expand the kingdoms of the Goliath. So taking the mission he scouted west and found fertile ground. Reporting this they gave him a choice, “you can stay and home you don’t have the gods hatred that you are cursed so, or, you can go south and build your own kingdom. So Surang collected those who were still loyal to him and traveled south to Astoria escaping the endless war to forge a new home and empire. The Houses name was Vorto. -Grand Warmind Surang T. Sin Appearance Body A gray skinned an marked with tribal tattoo's. Garb&Armor A black robe and orange cord. Chain mail, breast plate, van-braces and shin plate. Combat Notably using one handed weapon and large tower shield preferred. Secondarily using a large two handed weapon and back shield. Often found holding back on the field until needed or called to fight. "This is a fight of the mind first before I will battle with a sword" Quotes "Every day is leg day" "welcome to the church of Iron, where we get swoll every day" "The battles best weapon is the mind"